M.A.C.E Grenades
M.A.C.E Grenades (メース 手榴弾, Mēsu Shuryūdan), also known as M'''agically '''A'ssisted 'C'ombat 'E'xplosives'', is a private label product created by Kaneko Innovations. They function as a small radius explosive to be used in combat and come in a variety of different types. Description These grenades are designed like a typical fragmentation grenade, being made up of cast iron exterior, a chemical fuze mechanism, and a reservoir of explosive material. These differ however in the release of the striker inside the grenade. Normally, the striker is held in place by the striker lever on top of the grenade, which is held in place by the safety pin. When the pin is removed, there is nothing holding the lever in position, which means there is nothing holding the spring-loaded striker up. The spring throws the striker down against the percussion cap. The impact ignites the cap, creating a small spark to ingnite material in the delay mechanism, which in turn while ignite the detonator and cause an explosion of material. The explosion mechanism works the same in these M.A.C.E Grenades, but Takeshi has modified the striker mechanism to be released through an electrically trigger pin stop that can be activate through the use of a biometric code registered in the grenade. This biometric system is also used in the INDO Technology they carry, and follows the same procedure for activation. Once a particular grenade is activated, pieces of metal from the outer casing fly outward at great speed, imbedding in anybody and anything within range. Depending on the type of grenade, it may contain additional serrated wire or metal pellets for increased fragmentation damage. Activation The M.A.C.E Grenades follow the same activation as a similar Kaneko Innovations product know as INDO Technology. The registration of a mage to a particular unit is used through a short three-peat process of scanning and registering the mage's information into the item's internal hard drive. This registration can't be done without the one-time use authorization code generated by a Kaneko Innovations computer at the time of purchase. This code is programmed into the grenades hardware to allow the scanner to boot up and activate the trigger mechanism. The first step in activation of the grenade is through the use of a biometric scanner built into the surface of the technology. This scanner relies on a multispectral imaging technique that not only read surface level biometrics, but is able to look at sublevel biometrics beneath the mage's skin regardless of conditions. This means that despite dirt, water, or actual contact with the scanner itself, the scanner will be able to detect a mage's unique touch. This is because the scanner has optical geometry laid out to avoid the critical-angle phenomena; which allows the tag to interrogate the whole skin, not the interface between the skin and sensor. Using crossed linear polarizers and multiple illumination wavelengths, the biometric scanner is able generate a unique grid construct based off of biological optic absorption. Using a classic RGB multispectral test band, the grenades scanner is able to scan vessel configuration, as well as fingerprint ridges, in order to provide unhackable user confirmation. Even when tested against a lifelike, color matched prosthetic, the detection of spectral residues was deemed incompatible with the scanner. The second step in activation requires a burst of ethernano to be sent through the grenade's processing unit. This unit is able to translate the ethernano into a specific magical signature based on the presence of markers at given locations within the magical construct. By translating these markers into a binary code key consisting of 16,274 different points, the tag can story this unique code and match it with a given entry upon receiving an ethernano pulse. It's specifications include a capture speed of less than 300 miliseconds, with a verification speed of 0.86 seconds, making it a relatively fast transition to allow a mage to quickly activate their equipment in the heat of battle. Variations * '''Fragmentation Grenade (フラグ手榴弾, Fragu Shuryūdan):The simplest of the MACE Grenades, also known as a frag, takes the shape of a sphere roughly the size of a large golf ball. It has small rubber cushions on the outside that boast enhanced grip whenever taking one into one's hand. Both the sphere and the rubber cushions are a polished silver color and withstand damage done from combat activities. There is a small display on the grenade's front that shows a signal light when the grenade is activated through the use of the biometric switch located directly under it.Fragments are produced by a serrated wire coil fitted to the inside of the grenade body. Although the lethal radius of this fragmentation grenade is 16 feet, and the casualty-producing radius is 50 feet, fragmentation can disperse as far away as 755 feet. * Timer Grenade (タイマー手榴弾, Taimā Shuryūdan): This MACE Grenade is also one of simple construct, but holds a unique attribute that allows for a longer delayed explosion when compared to the Frag. It takes the form of a cold steel black cube. It has a rectangular, seven-segment countdown display screen that will illustrate the grenades 10 second countdown. The switch is located on the edge of the cube, under the display screen that can be pressed once for activation, and again to pause the countdown for preemptive strikes. * Flash Grenade (フラッシュ手榴弾 Furasshu Shuryūdan): Also called a flashbang, this is one of the few non lethal grenades in the M.A.C.E line, as it is mainly used to disorientate an enemies senses. When exploding the casing actually remains intact, to prevent shrapnel, and uses a pyrotechnic metal oxidant mix to give it a large burst of light and a sound of over 200 decibels. As the creators would say, "The flash produced momentarily activates all photoreceptor cells in the eye, making vision impossible for approximately five seconds, until the eye restores itself to its normal, unstimulated state. An afterimage will also be visible for a considerable time, impairing the victim's ability to aim with precision. The loud blast is meant to cause temporary loss of hearing, and also disturbs the fluid in the ear, causing loss of balance." * Implosion Grenade (内破手榴弾, Naiha Shuryūdan): This semi-spherical grenade with a flat, circular surface on the bottom, is useful for calculated attacks. At the top of the grenade is a small light that indicates where the switch is located and when it is activated. The metal casing retracts when the grenade has been activated, that reveals a vile of contained ethernano that bursts open upon the activation of the striking mechanism. This ki is that of the Telekinetic rune spell, that strongly pulls in ambient objects until they eventually collapse in on itself. This amplified source of magic is able to severe a limb if set off in a close enough proximity. Due to the small vile of ethernano, this implosion grenade only lasts for a duration of 5 seconds, yet its effects are detrimental to the area. * Volatile Grenade (揮発性手榴弾, Kihatsu-Sei Shuryūdan): These grenades are a small cylinder with a switch on top. A signal light on the sides indicates the activation, and these grenades are fitted with igniting fuses which function with a 1.2 to 2-second delay. The fuse ignites the first-fire mixture which ignites the filler. The burning filler creates sufficient pressure to blow tape covering the emission holes and allow the chemical agent to disperse. ** Smoke '(煙, ''Kemuri): Two main types exist, colored smoke and screening smoke. In colored smoke grenades the filler consists of mostlypotassium chlorate, lactose and a dye. Screening smoke grenades contain a HC (hexachloroethane/zinc) smoke mixture that is very harmful to breathe, since it contains hydrochloric acid. ** 'Tear Gas '(催涙ガス, Sairui Gasu): Made of CR gas (dibenzoxazepine) combined with a pyrotechnic composition, when burned an aerosol of CR-laden smoke is generated. This causes extreme irritation to the eyes and, if inhaled, to the nose and throat. ** 'Hydrofluoric Gas '(ヒドロフルオリック ガス Hidorofuruorikku Gasu): One of the most deadly of the volatile grenades this one contains a gaseous form of Hydrofluoric Acid.The gas is a severe poison that immediately, and permanently, damages the lungs and the corneas of the eyes. It's a contact-poison that causes deep, initially painless, burns that result in permanent tissue death. It also interferes with calcium metabolism, which means that exposure to it can cause cardiac arrest and death. Contact with as little as 25 square inches of skin can kill – that’s about the area of the palm of your hand. * '''Homing Grenade (ホーミング手榴弾, Hōmingu Shuryūdan): Choosing accuracy over power, this small, round bomb with two wings attached is able to home in on it's target with extreme precision. The grenade itself has a monitor and switch on one side and a sensor and camera on the other side. The monitor is a small lcd screen that projects what the camera and sensor see on the other side. This camera is able to zoom up to 200 ft in order to lock onto a long range target. The targeting system works through infrared homing that is locked in once a user presses the trigger switch. Once pressed, the wings will spread out and begin moving to it's target at 15mph. Due to the flight mechanism, there are fewer explosives within which makes these grenades more for diversions or superficial damage. *'Void Grenade' (空手の手榴弾 Karate no Shuryūdan): Designed similar to fragmentation grenades these grenades are designed to be thrown like a baseball after the sequence is activated. Upon explosion the grenade will destroy the lacrima encased inside, releasing the a Ki-canceling pulse contained within. This explosion turns the lacrima into a power that causes a lingering effect of the nullification, similar to that of a smoke grenade, prolonging the duration that a user has to attack while the magical defenses are down. Though no real offensive damage is done by the grenade itself, the nullification effects renders the 100 feet dispersal range unable to defend itself with Ki constructs. * Incendiary Grenade (焼夷弾手榴弾, Shōidan Shuryūdan): These grenades are designed to be thrown like a shuriken, but have the same releasing mechanism as a Volatile Grenade. When activated, the chemical reaction of white phosphorus is used as an incendiary agent. It burns at a temperature of 2,800 °C (5,070 °F). This makes incendiary grenades useful for destroying weapons caches, artillery, and vehicles. Another advantage is its ability to function without an external oxygen source, allowing it to burn underwater. This grenade has a 3 second delay tile, from the activation of the center switch to the release of the burning agent.. * 'RCA Grenade ' (ルカ手榴弾, Ruka Shuryūdan): These Remote Control Activated Grenades are perfect for traps and ambushes. These round and flat grenades act more like mines and can be initially activated by pressing the switch on top. These grenades will only explode if the switch on top is pressed again (in the case of someone stepping on one), or if the corresponding number is pressed on a wearable remote control. These grenades house the same fire power as a Frag Grenade. Trivia * These are modeled after the BIMs in the anime ''Btooom!, ''so all credit goes to them. This is merely a fanonized version where I expanded on their activation process and assemilated it into the Thundersnow Universe. * Information about general grenade firing mechanisms and fillers was found through various sites, including wikipedia, as I am not very knowledgeable on grenade construction. Category:Grenade Category:Grenades Category:Kaneko Innovations Category:Weapon Category:Weapons